


The Interview

by PrinceRay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Finn, Breathplay, Choking, Cock Slapping, Cock Tease, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Filthy, Finn-centric, Gay, Gay Bar, Gay Finn, Gay Poe Dameron, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Grinding, Groping, Hand Jobs, Hangover, Interview, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Moaning, Muscles, My First Smut, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Oral Sex, POV Finn (Star Wars), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottoming, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, Suit Sex, Sweat, Top Poe Dameron, Versatile Finn, cum tasting, suit fetish, versatile poe dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceRay/pseuds/PrinceRay
Summary: Hungover from a late night at the club, poor Finn is running late for a life-changing interview with the sexy CEO Poe Dameron. There's something familiar about Mr. Dameron that Finn can't quite put a finger on... That is, until Mr. Dameron puts a finger on Finn. Finn really needs this job, and Mr. Dameron knows that fact well, which is why he knows Finn will do anything to get hired.(Present Day Office AU)





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story idea I've had for a long time! It combines everything I love: men in suits, rough dirty sex, slight power play dynamics, and Finn/Poe! Stormpilot is my OTP forever, but this IS my first rodeo, so please be gentle. Hope you enjoy!

His eyes stung with sleep as they shot open to the sound of his third phone alarm. He moaned in pain as his head pulsed, his stomach ached, and his heart burned like a sick fire. Last night had been a blast, but with his friends, a “blast” usually entailed a late, late night of too much dancing and WAY too much drinking. Rey and Rose and the rest of his friends had just barely gotten him an Uber home by 4 AM after a severely drunken walk to Yummy’s, the cheap Chinese place right across the street from Club Cantina. Now his entire body was screaming at him as punishment. He yawned hard, stretching and rubbing his eyes and groping around his nightstand for his phone. When he looked upon the screen with his blurry vision and saw its simple reminder,  **Interview @ 8** , all he could say was, “Oh crap.”

He sprang out of bed, threw off his shorts, and ran into the bathroom, twisting on the shower, brushing his teeth, and looking at his watch in his hand. 7:30 AM. He was going to be late for sure. He hopped into the shower for a minute, quickly scrubbing over every inch of himself before rushing out to dry himself off.

He had told his friends he had something important to do the next morning. They had insisted he needed a night out to calm his nerves. Now he felt like a total idiot for agreeing with them. His reflection looked like death, and he could only hope his interviewer wouldn’t notice. He combed through his short, tight kinks and curls, then sprayed on his deodorant, then pulled on some socks and briefs, and began to don the slim new powder blue suit and the brown boots he had laid out just for today. In the mirror, after tying his tie and putting on his jacket, he found himself presentable. He gently slapped his cheeks with both hands and took in a deep breath from his nose. “You're gonna do it, and it's gonna be great,” he told himself. “Okay.” On the way out the door, he grabbed his gray trench coat from the closet, his portfolio from the desk, and a power bar from the counter, and he was gone.

He must have looked at his watch a million times. The elevator couldn’t move fast enough.

 

* * *

 

“Excuse me. Pardon me. I'm sorry. Excuse me.” He just barely held himself together as he wove through the morning crowd on Main Street, the last bite of his power bar hanging from his mouth. His chest was tight in the chilly autumn air, his brown face flushed and moist with a combination of sweat and, because of his lack of umbrella, the sprinkling rain. His boots felt heavy to his sore and cramped legs as they splashed across the pavement, but he pressed on as quickly as they would allow him. His watch said 7:57 AM, and he sighed at it. This would not be a good first impression. A million thoughts of panic whirred across his brain at light speed as he spun past an overzealous trio of cyclists barreling down the sidewalk.

He rounded the corner and found it. The X-Wing headquarters. The building looked glorious from the outside, an all glass facade adorned with a giant metal X which curved organically across its geometric surface. Spotting a young lady in a sharp blue dress entering the building, he jogged to catch the doors, and she held them open for him. “Thank you,” he cried, breathless, and she smiled back at him cordially.

The lobby was just as glorious as the exterior, the X motif carried on in an ivory and gold fountain sculpture in the center of the all-white room, which filled the area with peaceful echoes of rushing water that did little to calm his frantic mood.

“Welcome to the X-Wing headquarters,” came the voice of the young lady in blue. She placed her umbrella in a holder by the door. “Can I help you find something, sir?”

He snapped back to his senses and turned toward her as she took her seat at the front desk. “Uh, yes,” he smiled brightly and stepped over to the desk, his boots sounding too loud against the slosh of the water. He dog-shook the raindrops off himself and onto the black carpet. “I have an appointment with Mr. Dameron?”

“Ah, okay,” she nodded pleasantly, tucking a strand of strawberry-blonde hair behind her ear. “What's your name?”

“Finn Trooper,” he breathed.

“Trooper. Okay.” She typed something into her computer. “I see an 8 o'clock. Is that right?”

Finn swallowed hard, glancing at the 8:03 on the minimalist clock above the desk, and forced a sheepish smile. “Yes, that's right.”

She smiled back, her disposition remaining sunny. “Okay. Come right this way,” she said as she got up and headed toward the elevator. Finn clung tight to his portfolio and followed her in. He looked out over the city as they rose, slowly and steadily, to the twenty-first floor--the very top of the building. “I hope you don't mind heights,” she chuckled amicably.

Finn laughed back as the doors chimed and slid open. “Not at all,“ he said. “I’m nervous for a totally different reason.”

“No need,” she sang as she led him toward a hallway with a single, long, white couch. “Mr. Dameron may seem intimidating, but he's very friendly, I promise. Just be yourself, and I'm sure you'll do fine.”

Finn smiled sincerely this time, heart softened by her words. “Thank you.”

She smiled and waved as she turned back toward the elevator. “Mm-hm. Good luck!”

“Thank you,” he waved her goodbye and sat on the plush couch. He studied the hall, noticing colorful works of abstract art and, far down the hall, a few people rushing from room to room, on important business, no doubt. He tapped his foot, wrung his hands, and looked at his watch and his phone every few moments, now all alone with his thoughts and the soft classical music that played from the speakers above him. His mind was buzzing. Maybe he was waiting there for nothing. Maybe Mr. Dameron would refuse to see him for his tardiness. Or his poor qualifications. Maybe he should just leave.

Just then, he heard the doorknob turn. His heart stalled, and he stood instinctively as the office door opened in front of him.

The first thing Finn noticed as the man emerged from the frosted glass was his bespoke and fashion-forward royal blue suit, complete with a white shirt, black leather shoes, and a skinny black silk tie with a paisley pattern embossed upon it in shiny black velvet. The second thing he noticed was the unmistakable way the fine, slim clothing hugged the man’s muscular physique, toned, no doubt, by years of careful diet and exercise. The third thing he noticed was the well-groomed but rugged stubble which adorned the man’s square jaw and framed his red lips as they spoke.

“You must be Finn,” he said with a show-stopping grin that crinkled the corners of his eyes, snapping Finn back to attention. His voice had a pleasant depth that made Finn want to melt where he stood.

“Yes,” Finn made himself say with a polite smile. The fourth thing was the man’s skin, olive toned and beautifully clear. The fifth was his pair of eyes, half-lidded bedroom eyes, underneath dark eyelashes and thick brows, and still glowing bright brown under the white light of the hallway. The sixth was his hair, dark, lustrous, thick, and in slick, messy waves, tamed back into some semblance of elegance, but still appealingly wild. The seventh was his scent, musky and subtle, enticing to Finn’s nose, but dizzying to his hungover head.

The final thing he noticed… was that he recognized this man.

 

* * *

 

The memory hit him like a punch, and he remembered his gaze clear as day. Sharp and intense, just like this, glowing in the dark of the gay bar from the night before. The man had been talking to friends, bobbing his head to the rhythm of the music, coolly sipping the liquor in his hand, but he had stopped when he’d met eyes with Finn. Finn had felt a thrill rush through him in that moment, discreetly whispering his panic and excitement to his own friends, but he hadn’t had the courage to approach the man.

The drink had felt cold in his hand, the bass beat of the music bumping in his chest like an earthquake, the alcohol rushing through his veins, making his bones feel like jelly. Finn had wanted the man. Badly. But the stranger was far too handsome to want him back. He was one of the best looking men Finn had seen in his entire twenty-something years of living, and he was surrounded by friends who were pretty high up on the attractiveness scale as well. They looked like a band of superstars, and despite Rey’s relentlessly egging him on, and Rose’s gentle words of encouragement, there was no way Finn was going to embarrass himself in front of some superstars.

But the sheer lust in the look the man had given Finn was undeniable.

He had wanted him too.

Finn had almost begun to seriously consider the prospect of crossing the crowded room and trying to talk to the handsome stranger. Anxiety tugged at Finn’s chest at the thought, and made his feet feel like leaden sand in his shoes. But too soon, the man and his friends had gotten up to leave the bar. Onto greener pastures and hotter clubs, no doubt.

The devil had passed by Finn on the way out. He had come so close to him that Finn could feel the body heat coming off him in waves. He could take in that scent, musky and subtle, enticing to his nose. He wanted to touch him, grab him, do SOMETHING to keep him there, so they could stay in that moment forever.

But he couldn't.

 

* * *

 

“Mr. Dameron?” Finn extended his hand, a little bewildered, blinking back to focus on the present. It was hard for him to look into those eyes, but it was also hard for him not to. He was frightened, but he was hypnotized. This was most definitely the same man.

“Yes,” said Mr. Dameron, taking the other man’s hand into his and giving it a firm squeeze--almost too firm. He looked over Finn’s face, and after a pause--a pause so short, it was almost unreadable--he said, “Call me Poe.”

“Yes, sir,” said Finn. Where Finn was from, this was simply the polite way to speak to one’s superiors, but his choice of words seemed to spark something unintended in Poe’s mind, making the man smile again. It was a crooked little half-smirk which crept up the left side of his face and curled Finn's guts into a hot knot inside his stomach. “Er, Poe,” he corrected himself.

Poe laughed, and Finn laughed with him on impulse. Both men's hands lingered on the other’s, but realizing this, they slowly pulled apart. “Come in,” said Poe, still grinning, placing his hand on Finn's shoulder, and of course Finn had to oblige. Did Poe recognize him too? Finn couldn't tell.

The office was, of course, beautiful, albeit a bit simple: a spacious room with a huge glass desk, which was an organized chaos of papers and screens, floor-to-ceiling windows that looked out on the New York skyline, white walls without much decoration on them, and tall potted plants painting all four corners green with their leaves.

Poe shut the door behind them and moved his hand down to the small of Finn’s back, making him tense. “Take off your coat. Stay a while,” he chuckled, sauntering over to the chair behind his desk. “You're all wet.”

“Of course,” said Finn, awkwardly pulling off the damp gray trench and placing it on the back of one of the black-velvet-cushioned chairs in front of the desk. “Yes, I’m sorry. I forgot an umbrella today.”

“You don't have to be sorry,” said Poe, lifting an eyebrow at him and gesturing at the chair. “Please, sit.”

“Thank you,” said Finn, and he unbuttoned his light blue blazer and sat uncomfortably in the very comfortable chair, and then Poe sat too.

Poe produced a stylish pair of horn-rimmed glasses from his suit pocket and placed them on his face. Finn pulled in his bottom lip. “So,” said Poe, stretching out an expectant hand. “Let's see your résumé.”

“Ah, yes, of course,” Finn fumbled through his portfolio, thanking his lucky stars it was waterproof, and handed the freshly printed paper to Poe. “Here you go.”

Finn held his breath compulsively as Poe looked over the sheet with furrowed eyebrows. The man glanced up at Finn occasionally, and Finn pretended not to notice, instead electing to more closely inspect the contents of Poe’s desk: a gold plaque with his name embossed in the surface, a framed photograph of a white dog with orange and gray patches of fur named BB-8, a black fountain pen emblazoned with “Viva la Résistance” in fancy gold lettering, and a half-empty coffee mug that said, “FLYBOY” in a bold orange print. Finn wondered to himself if that was an inside-joke.

“So, Finn, it looks like you have some good experience under your belt, but not much of it is in this field.” He placed the sheet down on his desk among the myriad other similar pieces of paper. “What exactly is it that made you interested in working here?”

“I know it seems unorthodox,” said Finn in his practiced interview voice. “But some of my professors have told me companies like yours are interested in hiring people in my major, with creative problem-solving skills like mine, and a few of my friends have recommended you by name.” He was of course referring to Rose’s insistence he find any job at all, and soon, or else he’d have to go back home to live with the parents after graduating. And she knew that was the last thing he wanted.

“Okay,” Poe huffed a laugh and removed his glasses, setting them down on top of the papers. “But why do  _you_ want to work here?”

Finn’s heart faltered, but he smiled confidently, understanding what Poe meant. “X-Wing is an industry giant, and it has a good reputation among its employees, its partners, and most importantly, its customers. I'm looking to expand my horizons, and this is the best company I know to do it with.”

Poe nodded, clasping his hands together on the desk and leaning forward. “I see. Those are some very good interview answers.” Finn blinked and sat straight, trying not to let on that he had just been knocked off-script, preparing for whatever question would come his way. “But tell me, Finn,” continued Poe, with a slight tilt of his head. “What do you have to contribute to this company? What can you do for ME?”

Poe then looked down Finn’s body in what Finn could swear was a suggestive manner. Finn struggled to stay still under the man’s gaze. He cleared his throat, struggling to keep his thoughts on course. “Well, uh, even though I don't have much experience in this field, I am good with people. And I’m good with technology, and a quick learner, and I love to help. If you hire me, I can guarantee I will do everything in my power to work hard for you until the job is done, because that's just what I do.”

Poe leaned back in his big boss chair and studied Finn’s face. Was the man satisfied? Impressed, even? His face was impossible to read. Finn's heart was pounding against his rib cage as if it wanted to break out. He took a quiet breath as Poe stood up and walked around his desk, sitting on the outer edge of the desk, crossing his arms, gazing down at Finn. “Look,” Poe said. “I’m not going to beat around the bush. How bad do you want this internship?”

“Very,” Finn replied immediately.

Poe looked aside, then back to Finn. “And you'd do any and everything for it?”

“Yes,” said Finn, again, immediately, not actually as sure of himself as he seemed. “Anything you need.”

Poe nodded, mischief playing across his face as he took a sip from his FLYBOY coffee mug. “Okay. Do you know what interns do for their bosses?” he asked.

Finn smiled uncertainly. “Whatever they're told, I suppose.”

“That's right,” said Poe with a smile. “So if you want this job, and you'll do anything for it, then you're going to have to do what I say, when I say it. No room for error, and no showing up five minutes late for a business meeting. Understood?”

Finn swallowed nervously and nodded. He could feel his face flushing. “Understood, sir.”

“Good.” Poe set down his mug and placed his hands in his pockets, looking quite pleased. “You really are a quick learner.”

“I do my best.”

Poe curled a finger at him. “Now stand up.”

Finn was taken aback, but he couldn't afford to question him at this point. He stood up to face Poe, who had begun to look him up and down. Poe took Finn’s navy-plaid tie into his hand, surprising Finn again. Poe’s hand gently stroked down the length of it, contemplating it. “This is a nice tie,” he told Finn.

“Thank you,” said Finn, a little shakily, and then thoughtlessly added, “It’s new.”

“Am I making you nervous?” asked Poe, smirking deviously.

“I guess a little bit,” Finn admitted with an anxious laugh, shrugging a shoulder.

“Why?” asked Poe, still stroking the tie. “That’s the same doe-eyed look you gave me last night.”

Finn’s blood froze in place, cold. So he did know! “Um, s--sir?”

“Hm?” said Poe absently as he glanced down at Finn's portfolio and took it from his hand, tossing it carelessly onto Finn's now vacant chair.

“Um, nothing,” Finn decided to say, chills creeping up his spine as Poe snaked a sneaky hand around his waist.

“Come a little closer,” Poe beckoned. “I don't bite hard.”

Finn bit his lip and moved a teensy bit forward. There hadn’t been much room between them in the first place. “Mr--I--I mean, Poe?” Poe bit his lip as well. But he wasn't nervous, Finn realized, looking down as Poe opened his legs, and the sizeable bulge in his crotch twitched against his fly. He was aroused. Finn's eyes were wide and his face was hot as he and Poe watched each other very carefully. He could feel the blood stirring in his own groin in response, and much to his chagrin, he was powerless to stop it. His pulse pounded in his ears.

“Um, I…” stammered Finn.

Poe didn't take his eyes off him. “Lock the door.”

Finn hesitantly nodded and turned around to turn the deadbolt lock on the door. When he turned back to face Poe, the man had stood up and started walking toward him. As Poe came close, Finn instinctively backed up, until his back bumped flat against the door. With nowhere to go, Finn held his breath as Poe placed a hand against the door on either side of Finn's head, trapping him there. One hand flipped a switch on the wall, darkening the windows for privacy and turning on the lights. Then Poe leaned in until his lips were softly brushing Finn’s, the short, bristly hairs on Poe’s face tickling Finn, drawing him in.

Transfixed, Finn gazed down at Poe’s lips, the plump, kissable things they were. Unable to resist temptation any longer, Finn pressed his lips into Poe’s for an experimental peck.

Poe smirked and curled Finn's tie around his hand, using it to pull him in for another kiss. This one was deeper. Harder. Rougher. More certain. More domineering. Finn surrendered himself all at once then, and Poe grabbed Finn by the back of his head and introduced him to his tongue, pushing it in and exploring his mouth in a hot, wet frenzy. Finn's eyes were shut tight as he breathed the other man in, marveling at the scent, the feeling, the bitter taste of black coffee, trying to convince himself this was real. Still entrenched deeply in the kiss, Poe released Finn's tie and squeezed his backside, pulling Finn’s hips roughly forward, into his own, earning him a surprised moan from Finn.

The sweet friction they made was almost too much to handle. Finn slid his hands up Poe’s torso, reveling in the feel of his muscles underneath his shirt, before settling on his face, enjoying stroking the man’s coarse stubble while they kissed. Poe went for both Finn’s wrists then, pinning them against the wall so firmly that Finn probably couldn't move them if he tried. For some reason, this turned Finn on even more. His pelvis bucked forward into Poe’s, their manhoods rubbing together, separated by too many layers of fabric. Poe took one of Finn's hands and moved it down, down, down, until it was touching Poe’s bulge.

Finn let out a breath. He could feel Poe’s thick, hard rod, pulsating in his trousers and begging to be released from its cage. Poe moved his lips from Finn's face and began to kiss his oh-so sensitive neck, the rough hairs of Poe’s beard brushing Finn’s cheek. The combined feeling was exquisite and overwhelming, making Finn gasp and moan uncontrollably, squeezing the erection in his hand, loving how it felt against his palm, wanting so badly to see it, to feel it elsewhere on his body… The sensations and mental images had his head swimming, but then worry began to cross into his mind. “P--Poe,” he managed.

“Mm?” Poe hummed distractedly against the nape of Finn’s neck. The vibrations of his voice gave Finn goosebumps all over.

“What if somebody hears us?” he breathed lowly.

Poe suddenly stopped kissing Finn’s neck and let go of his wrists, looking him in the eye. “Shh,” he said, putting a finger to Finn’s lips. Then he got low and looped two arms under Finn’s thick thighs, surprising the young man again by easily lifting him off his feet. “I don't care.”

They began kissing again as Poe carried Finn over to his desk, kicking a chair out of the way and sitting him down on the edge where Poe himself sat not long ago. Poe quickly and carelessly swept almost everything off the large desk to make room for them, including precious family photos, electronic devices, and the FLYBOY mug, all of which luckily landed on the black rug below. As Finn opened his mouth to protest, Poe caught his mouth with his own, ripping off Finn’s jacket and tossing it aside, then undoing Finn’s tie and tossing that to another side, then going to work on unbuttoning Finn's white shirt, kissing every inch of neck and chest and buff, muscular stomach as it became exposed to him, leaving a sloppy trail of saliva down the front of his torso.

The last button popped, and the shirt peeled off and flew away to who-knows where, and Poe grabbed Finn by the back to steady him, taking just a moment to admire his thick-muscled physique.

Poe bit his lip. “Mm. Damn, Finn, ” he breathed, making Finn smile. Poe wasted little time sucking Finn's nipple, flicking it with his tongue, squeezing it between his teeth as he pinched and twisted the other between his finger and his thumb, eliciting more gasps and sweet moans from the younger man. The feeling shot straight to his crotch, making his dick twitch furiously inside his pants. Poe dragged his lips down the crevice between Finn's abs, swirling his tongue in Finn’s navel, sweetly whispering how much he loved Finn’s sexy body, catching Finn's belt buckle in his hands, pulling it undone, and swiping it right out of the loops of his trousers before dropping it on the ground with a jingle and a clatter. Poe began untying one of Finn’s shoes, and Finn got the message and took care of the other. As Poe slipped off the brown boot, he planted a kiss on the socked toes beneath, then several kisses up the leg. Poe stood and placed a couple more quick kisses on Finn’s lips, grabbing Finn’s growing, dripping hard-on through his pants, feeling the wet spot it made on the fabric with his fingertips.

“Feels like you're ready,” he said playfully. Finn nodded in agreement as Poe began unbuttoning and unclasping and unzipping him, reaching down to rub Finn's rock-hard dick through his thin blue briefs. Not one for messing around, he tucked a finger into the elastic and pulled them down, down, down, until the long, thick meat finally swung free. Poe's eyebrows raised up high. “Wow.”

“What?” asked Finn.

“It's big.”

Finn didn't know what to say. “Thank you,” he laughed nervously, and then he moaned as Poe took him into the palm of his hand and began to stroke him lightly. “Oh, God, that feels so good, Poe.”

Poe smirked and lowered himself to his knees, looking up into Finn's eyes the whole time as he teased the tip of Finn's penis with his tongue. Finn’s dick jumped up, and he groaned impatiently. Poe smiled before grabbing the base with his hand and wrapping his lips around the head, sucking up and down on the shaft, moving his hand in time with his slick tongue, making Finn throw his head back and shout out a choked moan. Finn placed a hand on Poe’s head, fingers tangling in his silky, sweat-damp hair as Poe hollowed his cheeks and worked Finn's cock like a blowjob expert. Poe reached up and began to tweak Finn’s nipple with his free hand, and Finn was in absolute heaven. Then, as Poe’s saliva trickled down between Finn’s ass cheeks, Poe’s fingers crept in and stroked at Finn’s tight hole. Finn gasped with pleasure. Poe's moist, warm mouth and skillful, eager fingers felt so amazingly good on him that he wasn't sure how long he could last.

Thankfully, or perhaps disappointingly, Poe took his mouth off Finn’s dick with a pop and licked at the slit, flavoring his tongue with Finn's sweet and copious precum. Poe stood and shoved his tongue into Finn's mouth, letting the young man taste himself. The warm mix of his own essence with Poe's drove him mad, and he began to claw at Poe’s clothes, pulling the man closer, wrapping his arms around him as they kissed. Poe continued to stroke Finn, using his spit as lube. They moaned deeply into each other's mouths as Finn bit down on Poe’s lower lip.

Poe gave an animal growl and pressed Finn down by his shoulders until Finn fell on his knees before him. Poe zipped down his fly and fished around in his pants until he pulled out his thick, veiny, uncut cock and smacked Finn in the cheek with it. Finn looked up at Poe with big eyes, as if he didn’t already know exactly what Poe wanted him to do.

“Show me what you got,” said Poe, and he placed a gentle hand behind Finn’s head, urging him on. So, Finn grabbed onto the beautiful dick before him and sucked as far as he could, nose nestling in Poe’s deliciously musky pubic hairs. Poe moaned deeply and happily as Finn's head bobbed up and down, sliding his foreskin back and forth in a one divine motion. Poe's taste was so good, his moans so pleasant to Finn’s ears. Always turned on by the act of giving head, Finn jerked himself off as he sucked.

“You're good at this,” Poe said, watching him with intense concentration. He began to move his dick in and out of Finn's mouth, and before long he was fucking Finn’s skull with little mercy. Finn began to choke, his eyes watering. Poe pulled out and grabbed Finn under his armpits, pulled him up to his feet, gave him a kiss, and flipped him around, kissing the back of his neck and pulling Finn’s pants and underwear all the way down to his ankles, exposing his round, bare ass to Poe’s hungry eyes. Poe moaned at the sight.

Poe placed a hand on Finn's shoulder blade and pushed, bending him over the desk until his cheek pressed against its cold glass surface. Poe slapped and slid his hard dick against Finn's crack, giving him an exciting preview of what was to come. He then squatted behind Finn and grabbed two handfuls of Finn’s beautiful brown buttocks, kneading the fleshy mounds with his fingers. Poe spanked Finn’s ass hard, earning a flinch and a shocked yelp from Finn as the sound echoed across the room. He did it again, loving the red handprint that began to form in the chocolate of Finn’s skin, Finn loving the sting of Poe’s hand against his ass. Finn’s dick twitched in excitement and his heart moved even faster, knowing what was coming next.

Poe’s tongue started at Finn’s balls, moving quickly up his taint, into the crack, and curled past the tightly puckered anus. Finn's breath hitched before he let out a guttural moan at the feeling. Poe relished in Finn’s delicious hole tightening as his tongue just barely touched it. He spread the cheeks apart and spat on Finn's hole before shoving his tongue as far in as he could, making Finn bite his own finger to stifle his screams. Finn moaned breathily as Poe enjoyed his meal, sucking and licking and kissing and biting and blowing and swirling his tongue all around the rim, preparing Finn for what would certainly come after. Poe sucked on his index finger and lightly stroked at Finn's wet hole before pressing it inside. Finn squeezed it tightly at first, tensing up in discomfort at the intruder, but he relaxed as Poe rubbed his back with a warm and soothing hand and moaned soft words of encouragement.

Poe pulled his finger out and pushed it back in a number of times, and Finn grew accustomed to the feeling, even beginning to enjoy it. A few thrusts in, he added a second finger, and Finn was ready for it, accommodating it, welcoming it. Poe's fingers began to curl up inside him, and Finn squeezed his eyes and hands shut, moaning and amazed at the feeling as Poe stroked his prostate. His dick began to drip again with precum, and Poe took it and licked it off his fingertips.

Poe removed his fingers from Finn's ass, making his hole feel terribly empty, but the fingers were soon replaced with something much, much bigger. Poe spat on his own dick as he poised it at Finn’s ready entrance. “Breathe,” Poe reminded Finn as his head began to enter him. “Relax.”

Finn's body tensed up against his will. “Wait,” Finn hissed, wincing. “Go slow. You’re huge.”

Poe moved slowly, slowly, slowly. “It's okay. I’m not gonna hurt you,” he assured him. Finn nodded comfortably and steadied his breathing. Poe pushed and pushed, and soon, he had slid all the way inside. Poe pressed his hand into the small of Finn’s back, forcing it to arch. Finn moaned and stepped out of his pants, leaving only his long black dress socks on. Poe hugged Finn close to his body, pulled all the way out, and slammed all the way back in again. He did this a few more times, each time a bit faster, a bit harder, and both men felt complete.

By this point, unbearable pain had begun to morph into unspeakable pleasure, and Finn moaned loudly, now begging for more. Poe obliged and grabbed Finn's hips for leverage, pulling him back over and over, again and again, as he began to really fuck him, rapidly thrusting, Finn's bare bottom rapping audibly against Poe’s low-hanging balls and the fabric of his suit. Finn moaned pure pleasure as Poe wrapped a muscular arm around his neck and took what he wanted. “God, you're so tight,” Poe whispered huskily into Finn's ear before nibbling on it, raising goosebumps all over Finn’s skin.

“Oh yeah,” Finn moaned. “That feels amazing.” Finn twisted his head around as far as he could, and Poe kissed him, hard and deep.

After a few more minutes of energetic thrusting, Poe pulled out, turned Finn around so he could see his blushing face, and pushed him back onto the desk. He pulled off his own blue blazer in a hurry and dropped it behind himself before lifting Finn’s legs into the air and over his shoulders, kissing his socked ankles and feet as he began to enter him again. “Flexible,” Poe chuckled. “I like that in an employee.” Finn chuckled too as Poe loosened his tie and undid his top two buttons, revealing a sneak peek of the hair, sweat, and muscle of the chest beneath. Finn’s eyes dilated at the sight.

This time Poe kissed Finn passionately as he thrusted inside him. Finn moaned breathlessly, now taking Poe’s girth effortlessly. Poe bit and sucked Finn’s neck so hard, he was sure it would leave a bruise. It all felt so good, he didn't care. Beads of hot sweat formed on Poe’s forehead, as did dark wet spots beneath his armpits. Poe stood up straight as his hips rocked in and out, and he shoved his fingers between Finn’s full, parted lips, watching intently and enjoying the feeling as Finn sucked on them. He then placed his hand down on Finn's chest, then moved it curiously up to Finn's neck until the wet fingers were wrapped around it, and slowly and steadily, just to gauge Finn’s reaction, he began to squeeze.

Finn moaned a strangled moan and looked Poe in the eye. “Oh, yes, sir.”

Encouraged and aroused, Poe choked Finn harder and fucked him harder too. Finn was in ecstasy as he held Poe's hard-muscled forearm with one hand and began jerking himself off with the other.

Poe gave Finn a gentle slap on the cheek. “Don't cum,” he commanded, and Finn whimpered, but he stopped jerking at once. Just to be sure, Poe collected Finn's wrists in his free hand, and pinned them just above his head.

A bit more precum escaped Finn’s slit as Poe pushed into his sweet spot. Finn's eyes rolled back into his head as he muttered curse after pleasured curse, begging Poe not to stop doing what he was doing. It was a fantasy made real. The feeling was unbelievable.

Far too soon, Poe pulled out, kicked off his shoes, and undid his belt, dropping his pants to the floor and kicking them aside, then his tight black trunks. Then, to Finn's (very pleasant) surprise, he sucked his finger, slid it inside himself for lubrication, and then mounted Finn, lowering his ass onto Finn's rock-hard monster of a cock. Both men moaned out loud in pleasure as Poe sat all the way down on Finn's lap, Finn's long dick buried oh-so deep inside him.

“Holy fuck,” murmured Poe, starting to bounce up and down on top of Finn's huge cock, making them both moan with delight as skin slapped against skin. Poe felt absolutely amazing inside. Finn rocked his hips upward to meet Poe as he bounced, and Poe seemed quite pleased by the motion. Finn reached up as he fucked Poe hard, feeling the hairs and the sweat on his chest, popping a few more buttons so he could see more of that incredible body.

Finn held Poe and adjusted himself so he was on top. He soon began thrusting rapidly into the man, eliciting a long, shocked moan from him. Poe jerked himself off as Finn rocked his world. “You like that?” asked Finn in a husky voice, and Poe could only moan in response. They kept on this way for a few more moments before Poe abruptly stopped Finn and pulled himself off his dick.

Poe sat up and grabbed Finn by the legs, pulling him back onto his own dick, carefully lowering Finn onto him until he was fully nestled inside. The position changes had Finn’s head spinning, but he couldn’t care less. Poe began to kiss and fuck him again as he sat on the desk and Finn sat on his lap, legs wrapped around his waist, arms wrapped around his broad shoulders. Finn eagerly opened Poe's shirt further, moaning as he felt Poe's firm pectorals. Poe spat into his hand and stroked Finn again. The slick, strong hand working his long shaft and the big, hard dick massaging his G-spot gave Finn indescribable feelings. It was almost more than he could handle. Finn's moans grew louder as Poe's thrusts grew faster. The two moved together in harmony--a wild and primal dance. Before long, Finn could feel his body tightening up unbidden, hot pressure building inside him, liquid rising between his hips as he approached the edge of sweet release.

“I'm getting close,” he warned. This only made Poe increase his efforts double-time. “Oh, my God, fuck, I'm gonna cum!” Finn cried, arching his back and screaming a moan as he came, so hard and loud that he was sure everyone in the building could hear, shivering as quick spurts of cum shot all over his chest and stomach. As his walls tightened around Poe, Poe kept going steadily, milking him for all he was worth, splatter-painting him in glistening white. Finn’s eyes rolled back into his head at the feeling, and his muscles lost all their strength at once, holding onto Poe for support.

“Oh shit,” said Poe. “Oh fuck.” Unable to hold out any longer, Poe pulled out of Finn and quickly stroked himself to completion, stunning Finn with blast after blast of cum, spraying out of him like a geyser and spilling onto Finn’s body atop his own cum. Poe shoved his dick back into Finn's now raw and sore hole for a moment, wanting to feel it just one more time, pushing fresh cum inside, shuddering in delight at the feeling and hanging his head as he pulled it back out.

Both men panted hard and chuckled in the aftermath of their orgasms. Finn lay still with his back on the desk, staring at the ceiling in shock and disbelief at the events that had just transpired, his body completely immobile. Poe leaned down with his tongue out and lapped up the rivers of jizz from Finn's belly before sharing one last cum-flavored kiss with him. He plopped down next to him and played with the remaining cum on Finn's body with his fingers, smiling contently at his lover.

“So you got the job,” Poe said with a shit-eating grin.

Finn lifted his head to look at Poe in disbelief. He had actually forgotten what he’d come there for. He guessed Poe’s magic dick had fucked the memory right out of him. “Really?”

“Yeah, of course. How could I not hire you after THAT performance?” Poe laughed.

Finn smiled uneasily at him. “Well thank you, Poe. But I hope that’s not the ONLY reason you’re hiring me.”

“Nah,” said Poe. “I would’ve hired you anyway. Your credentials check out, you seem like a smart guy, and I think you have a lot of good to contribute to this company.” He wrapped his arm around Finn and pulled him close. “But I guess it does help that you’re drop-dead gorgeous.”

Finn giggled like a schoolgirl. “Stop.”

“It’s true. I mean it. I want to see a lot more of you around here.” He placed a tender kiss on Finn’s sweaty forehead and winked at him. “Just so long as you can keep a secret.”

Finn grinned a brilliant grin and rested his head on Poe’s shoulder, his hand on his chest. “If this is the payoff, I think I can handle that.”

“Good,” said Poe. “Say, why didn’t you come over to me at the club? We could’ve done all this last night. Would’ve been fun.” He playfully tapped Finn’s naked shoulder with his fist.

Finn guffawed. “Why didn’t I come over to YOU? Because you’re way out of my league!”

Poe scoffed hard and rolled his eyes. “I am not ‘way out of your league.’”

“You are too.”

Poe gestured vaguely at himself, at Finn, at the pile of desktop items and discarded clothing on the floor. “Obviously, I’m not.”

“Hm, touché,” Finn nodded. “Okay, why didn’t you come over to ME then? Huh?”

Poe chuckled and shrugged. “Because I thought you were out of MY league.”

Finn stared at him for a long moment, and Poe stared back. “Really?” asked Finn.

Poe smirked and kissed Finn on the lips again. “Yes, Finn. Why is that so hard to believe?”

Finn didn’t have an answer.

“Exactly,” said Poe triumphantly. “Now let’s get you cleaned up. You can start today, but not looking like that.”

“T--today?”

“Sure. I’ll train you myself.”

The thought of spending the rest of his day this close to Poe Dameron was too good to pass up. “All right. If you say so.”

“Come on,” urged Poe, sitting up. “You’re starting to drip.”

Finn smiled and sat up too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment what you think! Thanks!


End file.
